


Name

by SatansLollipop



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Ayato is grumpy, F/M, Hinami Being a Cutie, How Ichika got her name, Kaneki's name picking skills are bad, Touka is right as always, Tsukiyama Shuu Being a Creep, as usual, just crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansLollipop/pseuds/SatansLollipop
Summary: “No.” Kaneki states firmly, despite his eyes as wide as saucers from shock. “No. We are not naming our baby Tres bien.”“But-!” Tsukiyama cries dramatically, shining tears rolling down complete with sparkling roses in the background. “But it’s perfect! It’s the perfect reminder and memorial of how you and I first me-”“No.”





	Name

A grand total of five pairs of eyes stare at him in shock.

“No.” Kaneki states firmly, despite his eyes as wide as saucers from shock. “No. We are not naming our baby Tres bien.”

“But-!” Tsukiyama cries dramatically, shining tears rolling down complete with sparkling roses in the background. “But it’s perfect! It’s the perfect reminder and memorial of how you and I first me-”

“No.”

“Alright, alright,” Tsukiyama checks his paper of names for the baby that was long enough to reach the floor, eyes scrolling down the long, long list of rejected names. “Fine, so how about Delicieux-“

“NO!” A chorus of voices rejected loudly.

The purple-haired ghoul slumped in defeat. “Fine, someone else choose then.”

“How about half-bastard? Since it’s born from my sister and a bastard.”

“Ayato!” Hinami scolded half-amused, half-annoyed, hitting the dark-haired ghoul on the head.

“Ow! …it’s true though.”

From the corner of the room, leaning against the wall, Yomo suggested, “How about Shooting Star Wing then.”

Kaneki turned to look at his wife, “Are we going to name him after a bird then?”

“I told you, it’s a _she_. I can feel it.”

“He.”

“She.”

“ _Guys_.”

“Sorry Hinami.”

“I know!” Kaneki perks up suddenly after several agonising minutes of brooding silence. “Let’s name him after Takastuki Sen’s books or characters!”

Silence greets his suggestion.

Then, “Hey, wasn’t that what you did with Goat?”

“…That didn’t turn out very well, did it?”

“Boy or girl, I don’t anyone wants to be called _goat_.”

“W-well, it doesn’t have to be goat, it could be other names like, like… uh…”

“The _black_ goat? _Egg? Mcgriffin? Hanged Man? Seriously?_ ”

“Ayato. Be nice to your brother-in-law.”

“Hey! I didn’t sign up for this shit. You forced me to come along.”

“B-but…” Kaneki stuttered as his idea was shot down entirely.

“No, Kaneki." Touka interjects. "I love you, but just _no_.”

He pouts and the rest of the room resumes brooding, or, in Ayato’s case, sulking.

Then Naki arrives, with Miza in tow.

“Hey guys! Guys, it’s awfully quiet in here. Oi, what’s with this horrible silence, I thought you guys were thinking of a name! And don’t worry if you can’t decide on one, you can just have lots and use all the names you want like we did!”

“…except that we can’t agree on _any_ names.”

“…”

* * *

 

Several hours later, Yomo finally spoke. “I thought of a name,” He said quietly in a low tone. “How about Ichika Kaneki? Ichi （一） as in the first one, the first child and ka （花） because of how beautiful and radiant he or she will be. The first flower who blooms.”

When nobody responded, he looked up.

To see an empty room.

Outside the window, he could see the moon, white and shining high in the sky.

“…Oh.”


End file.
